


Birthday Presents

by taehyvng



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just trying to get into writing again, no real plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyvng/pseuds/taehyvng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Pacifica was positive that she looked like a complete dork right now, sitting on her king-sized bed in a huge colorful sweater, blushing and surrounded by sweets and plushies."</i>
</p>
<p>It's Pacifica's birthday and she receives an unexpected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i haven't written anything in a very long time, so i apologize for any awkwardness in the text!  
> enjoy <3

Pacifica had never liked her birthdays, they were always stiff and boring parties which were more for the family's image than her entertainment.  
She got presents without depth and usually spoke no more than two sentences with the same person, not even with her parents.  
So when Pacifica's birthday came along in November, she felt lonelier than ever.  
That summer she had made surprisingly good friends with the Pines twins and she missed them dearly, her parent-approved friends just weren't as exciting and eccentric as the twins, but she had to do this, so she put on a pretty dress and a prettier smile and joined her parents in the ball room.   
The party would only start in the afternoon but she liked to help with the preparations to at least pretend that the party was hers somehow.  
There were already a bunch of presents set up on the table, from her parents and from people that couldn't make it today.   
She now regretted not mentioning her birthday to the twins, maybe they'd have sent her something.  
“Wait, no! Don't put the flowers over there!”, her mother's voice interrupted her trail of thoughts and she turned around with a sigh.

Pacifica was bored to death, like she was entirely convinced that if something exciting didn't happen soon she would die at this table.  
The cake had been bland and too minty and everyone around her was politely laughing along to some balding dude's story, Pacifica had never seen the man before.  
She was about to excuse herself when the doorbell rang.  
Frowning, she got up and waved off the butler that were going for the door.  
“Mister Pines?”, the disbelief was evident in her voice.  
In front of her stood the twins' grumpy great-uncle in his usual wrinkly suit, the only difference being the huge brightly decorated package under his arm.  
She pointed at it.  
“Is that...”  
“Yes, kid. Happy birthday and stuff. Now take it.”  
She reached for the package and thanked the man before taking it upstairs to her room.  
Did Mabel know? Only the sweater-obsessed girl would wrap up a present like that.  
She sat down on her bed, not bothering to change out of her dress, and unwrapped it as gently as she could with her hands shaking like that.  
The first thing she noticed was a bright pink piece of paper, decorated with stickers and written on in glitter pens of several colors.  
She rolled her eyes and started to read.

_Dear Paz,_  
I bet you had some shock when Grunkle Stan gave you this! Ha! I knew that if I sent it in you probably wouldn't get it soooooo OH you're probably wondering how I knew of your birthday! Well, that's gonna be my little secret ;)   
Anyway! I hope you're having a really good time! I miss you lots and Dipper sends his own birthday wishes! He even put a little gift in here as well, don't worry, you'll recognize it.  
I just realized I haven't said HAPPY BIRTHDAY yet so HAPPY BIRTHDAY PACIFICA!!  
I hope you like the things I sent you and I hope they'll make you smile! 

_LOVE, MABEL PINES :~)_

_PS: dipper and I got phones! please write down ur phone number in a reply! :)_

Pacifica would never admit that she had tears filling up in her eyes at this moment.  
Mabel was known for being sweet and unpredictable but the blonde couldn't help but be completely overwhelmed by someone actually caring enough about her to remember her birthday on their own and even send a personified present!  
Not even the friends she's had since she was a toddler had ever done anything like this for her.  
She carefully put the letter aside and peered into the box again.  
She grabbed a big colorful sweater, mainly lavender and mint green, and held it out in front of herself.  
IF FOUND RETURN TO MABEL was knitted onto the back in bright multicolored letters while the front had a big red heart on it.   
She chuckled and went to pull it over her head when she noticed the note attached to the collar.  
 _I have a matching one!!_ it said in Mabel's handwriting.  
She laughed out loud this time, no matter how much she tried she couldn't deny that Mabel was truly a treasure to have around.  
She forced herself into the sweater, which went half down her thighs and was incredibly soft, and took out a fancy looking book that had been tucked underneath it.  
Dipper's present, she thought.  
The book was relatively small, it seemed old but not used and the title read “The Art of Medicine” in gold lettering.  
She smiled, Dipper was one of the few, Mabel included, that knew she wanted to become a doctor.  
She flipped through the pages for a moment, small text and sketches filled them, she was already excited to read it.  
She pulled out a few smaller things, like candy and keychains and stuffed animals, until she reached a neatly folded note at the bottom of the box.  
She set the other things aside and unfolded it.  
It was much simpler than the other ones Pacifica had received, it was still written in glitter pen though.  
The top of it read “Do you like me?” in bright red capital letters.  
Pacifica could feel a blush creeping up her neck.  
Beneath these words were three boxes, with each a word beside them.

“Yes.  
Definitely.  
Absolutely.”

At the bottom of the page, in small green writing, she found the words “It's rigged” accompanied by a smiley face.  
Pacifica was positive that she looked like a complete dork right now, sitting on her king-sized bed in a huge colorful sweater, blushing and surrounded by sweets and plushies.  
She didn't care much though, because quicker than she probably should have, she got up and grabbed a pen, checked all the boxes, scrabbled her phone number next to the title and even drew an embarrassing little heart.

Two days later she got a text from an unknown number.  
“ _I like you too. :D_ ” Attached to it was a picture of a light yellow sweater with the words “I Am Mabel” stitched on the back.  
Pacifica rolled her eyes.


End file.
